The invention relates to an acoustic piezoelectric power transducer of sandwich shape.
A number of constructional arrangements of acoustic piezoelectric power transducers are known wherein the means of connecting supply conductors is either effected by means of a screw or by soldering. Screw connections of supply conductors are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,859 and 3,772,538 as well as in British patent specification No. 1,189,184, consist in that the conductors provided with cable lugs are screwed onto the corresponding metallic supply parts of the transducer. These connections have the drawback that they substantially increase the mechanical loss of the transducer and also have a short life span due to the mechanical fatigue of the connection. Soldering connections of supply conductors do not substantially increase the mechanical loss of the transducer but they do have a relatively short life span. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,232 and 3,329,408, the supply conductors are soldered, as a rule, onto risers of relatively thin electroconductive metallic inserts.